


Snake In The Garden

by AzraDanse



Series: Rebel in Eden [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kidnapping, Love, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraDanse/pseuds/AzraDanse
Summary: You'll wanna read Rebel in Eden series before reading this one.





	1. Deputy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll wanna read Rebel in Eden series before reading this one.

Sheriff Whitehorse pulls into the county jails parking lot and gets out wiping the sweat from his brow (I gotta find this kid before the Seeds replant their hooks in them) he sighs walking into bull pen after greeting Nancy at the front desk

"oh Sheriff?"

she calls out but its to late hes rounded the corner heading toward his office only to see a young woman at his desk with her black cowboy boots up on his desk with her head looking down covered by a black cowboy hat, he walks in pissed

"What in the hell are you doin"

I perk my head up bright white grin looking at him letting out a chuckle

" _ **Howdy Sheriff**_ "

I kick my boots down and get up outta his chair walking toward him

_**"I'm the new Deputy from Missoula** **"** _

sticking my hand out to him

_**"Isabelle Boshaw"**_ grinning at him the sheriffs face turns white "b-boshaw any relationship to 'Sharky'? (Dear god please not another one) I smile and let out a laugh _**"oh yeah, hes my cousin"**_ I tip my hat to the Sheriff and walk out the door as he stumbles to his desk grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the drawer "I should of retired" he shakes his head lowering it to the desk.

I walk over to my desk putting on my badge and grabbing both of my pistols sliding them into their holsters _ **"lets go bring some justice girls"**_ I stride out tipping my hat to Nancy and head out the door. I climb into my jacked up chevy its new bright green paint job glistening in the sunlight, I turn on my radio tunning to the countys line

"Any Deputys in the Area of the Henbane? Over.

" _ **Deputy Boshaw responding what's going on? Over.**_

"We have calls of a disturbance over at the Moonflower trailer park, Over.

_**"I got it, Over.** _

Starting my truck up I begin heading over to the Trailer park driving up the longest dirt road ever

" _ **who'd call in a disturbance ain't no one else livin up here.. Holy Shit!"** _

Flames were engulfing the mountain side beside the Trailer park. I park my truck climbing out looking around for the culprits when two men run toward me yelling at eachother

"I fuckin told ya you used to much accelerator on the pile"

(Holy fuck Hurk and low and behold)

_**"Charlemagne Victor Boshaw!"** _ Sharky froze looking up at me "Izzy! holy fuck girly" he ran over grabbin me in a tight hug, I latch ahold of him _**"of course this was you"** _ I shake my head laughing, Hurk then pulled out a radio "Hey man quick drop the load man put it out Johnny laws here" Hurk stood back looking at me _**"Hey Drubman again not surprised this was you two can see this monster from the Jail"** _ Sharky smiled finally letting go "when did you get in?" _**"Last night the Sheriff needed another Deputy and my other Captain got sick of my fights"**_ I laughed.

Next thing a bright yellow plane flies over dropping red sand over the fire putting it out. I'd recognize that plane anywhere I swipe the radio from Hurk _**"Nicky Rye"** _ I purr into the radio "Oh fuck troubles in town" he laughs over the radio _**"go land that fuckin thing and lets meet up at the spread eagle in an hour"**_. I walk over to my truck grabbing the radio " _ **everythings good over here Nancy someone left a campfire unattended, Over**_. I drop the radio into the holder,

_**"come on boys lets go"** _

Sharky and Hurk run over hoppin in my truck we head down the mountain taking a detour threw Sacred Skies Youth Camp its littered with giant white crates with some fucked up symbol on the side _**"whats that symbol Shark"** _ he looks over "oh thats Edens Gate some religious group that moved like two years ago they just moved in there members from Georgia a few months back fuckin weird group Izzy, we met a young kid from there" Hurk chimmed in "(Y/N) nice kid but like you can tell somethings off ya know" I slow down pulling out my phone snapping pics _**"those are fucking gun crates**_ " (this ain't good).


	2. My Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet up with some old friends and an old lover  
> There is some F/F smut in this chapter

Leaning back in my seat one hand on the wheel I keep listening to Sharky tell me as much as he can about these new 'people'

"probably the best place to start chica is findin Jess Black"

I nod and smile (ahh Jess wonder if shes forgiven me yet) _ **"know where shes hiding out now a days Shark?"** _ He shrugged pulling out his pack of smokes "probably up in the whitetails, she should be at the bar tonight tho" I pull into falls end only to be caught off by a black range rover speeding ahead _ **"oh fuck no"**_ I growled flipping on my lights chasing after them, after passing the church they pull off to the side of the road I pull up behind them _**"you two stay here and don't touch nothin"** _ I grab by ticket book after slamming the door strolling over to the tinted black window. I stand there glaring _**"roll down the window or I'll pull you threw it"**_ a rumble of laughter comes from the car as the window rolls down "Such anger" I'm met with piercing blue eyes and a handsome face and a shark smile bright white teeth all perfect ( huh ) _ **"You know how fast you were goin 'boy' and cutting off law enforcement on a no pass zone"** _ the smile fades "boy? My names John Seed and I don't much care for your tone toward me officer" I laugh shaking my head (keep your cool and don't punch him in the face)

_**"License and registration boy"** _

he glares at me fishing threw his glove box and hands me the documents. I take them going back to the truck radioing back to the station _ **"Nancy check this out for me"**_ after 5 mins she chims back "all good Rook nothing out standing, Over" Sharky looks over at the papers "That's one of those Eden gate weirdos Izzy!" I nod and head back handing him the papers _**"You almost messed up my paint job cutting me off there Johnny, be a shame this pretty little car of yours had an accident. Don't let it happen again"**_ A smirk crosses my lips as I shove his papers into his chest grabbing onto his silky blue button up he grabs my wrist looking up at me "Deputy" He growls at me, I shove him back in the seat letting go _**"Git"**_ nodding my head to the road and going back to my truck he takes off down the road, Sharky looks at me "oo i know that look, you hit em" hes grinnin ear to ear and I shake my head _**"No, I wanted to tho left him with a friendly warning"**_ I start the truck up and turn around parking out in back of the bar.

We head in the back door being greeted by Mary May she ran over huggin on me and grabs my ass _ **"Easy May"**_ I chuckle, both Sharky and Hurk squeeze past us "Never thought I'd see you again Izzy" she's holdin on to my jacket _ **"well I'm here now, got the new Deputy job over in the Henbane I'll be here awhile"**_ she put her head on my chest (god still as beautiful as the last time I saw her) I took a deep inhale of her hair and kissed the top of her head _**"lets get some beers Angel"**_ she nodded and we walked into the bar, I sat in front of her just admiring the view _**"Still pretty as ever Angel"**_ she started blushing "Izzy you just shush now I gotta bar to run can't be havin you distract me" she smiled and slid me a beer I take it winking at her then head over to Sharky "Izz how the hell do you do it?" I laugh _**"do what?"**_   "That with Mary, christ you had her, Jess, Grace and Joey hudson at one point, Just ain't fair" I give him a smug look and slap his back _ **"can't help it Shark its a curse woman and men just love me"**_

Next thing I know a sharp pain hits my jaw and I stumble back looking over at the culprit (there she is.. **My Huntress** ) _**"**_

_**Jess baby I see were skipping the foreplay"** _

I smirk and she hits me again taking me to the floor

"You fucking dick you just left me!"

Jess growls and she hits me again and I let her I broke her heart and I deserve this and worse. I reach up cupping her face she tries to pull away the tears pooling up in those beautiful green eyes _ **"**_

_**baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did, just leaving without seeing this beautiful face hurt was easier"** _

I take my thumb tracing over her scar _**"I never stopped loving you"** _she leans down grabbing on to me, I stand up holding on to her she pulls back and kisses me gently

"you're still an ass"

I smile and wipe her tears _**"**_

_**your ass tho and you love it"** _

she finally smiles (there it is) I set her down and notice a kid standing behind her eyeing me over and wow the anger _ **"whos the runt"**_ I nod over to them "oh" she wipes her face "this is (Y/N)" (ah the religious kid) _ **"you two a thing?"** _ I ask sizing them up, "no just protective of me" Jess pulls me over telling me what the Seed brothers put them through (only 16 and John seed takes advantage) _**"wish I'd known sooner I had him pulled over today, would of kicked his perfect teeth in"**_ I slam my fist down _ **"fucking pig"**_. **"So"** I take a deep breath _**"is anyone investigating these people or is it a wait until shit hits the fan kind of deal?"**_ Jess nods "people are going missing left and right only for them to be found worshiping Joseph and they claim they are fine but there fuckin not, kid said Jacobs building some type of army in the mountains" I shake my head (ah what a time to be back thought I'd get bored) **"So its a Cult"** Jess looks at me wide eyed _ **"Religious bullshit, collecting up people like there baseball cards stocking up on weapons"** _ I pull my phone out showing her the pictures she scrolls threw and exits to see herself as my background in my bed with the white sheet covering just above her perfect ass as she sleeps, she smiles handing me back the phone.

I take it sliding it back in my pocket _ **"wanna get some air with me"**_ she nods taking my hand as we sneak out the back I walk her over to my truck and pin her against the door **"god you're stunning"** she smacks my chest "shut up" I bite my lip looking her over **"make me"** she pulls me in kissing me deep her lips are so soft she wraps her arms around my neck knocking my hat off I lean down scooping up her thighs and she wraps her legs around me, I kiss down her jaw as she bares her neck and lets me sink my teeth into her she lets out a whimper "god I've missed you Izzy" I lick up her neck reaching her ear **"yeah baby me too"** I nibble on her ear, reaching back I open the door to my truck laying her down in the back seat running my hands up her legs tugging on her jeans **"you want me princess?"** she groans then blushes "y-yes" I pull her closer pulling her boots off tugging down her jeans revealing some lacey black panties I let out a low whistle

**"so beautiful"**

she covers her face "just shut up" she giggles (I know she hates the compliments I flood her with but shes the most gorgeous being in all of hope county) I spread her legs pulling her closer to the seats edge I run my finger over the front of her panties feeling her slick seep through **"damn sweetheart beating on me reallys gets you goin huh?"** I go down hooking my fingers over the fabric and pull her panties off tossing them to the floor she moans lightly as I run my hands over her thighs leaning down putting her legs on my shoulders I kiss down her soft thighs looking up at her as I lick up her soaking wet cunt sucking on her folds as I play with her clit "I-Izzy" she reaches down grabbing my hair I slid a finger into her and she lets out a loud moan grabbing my hair tight, as I work my finger in and out of her sucking on her clit as I work in another finger. Jess is soaked spilling out onto the seat shes whimpering and writhing in the back seat I curl my fingers the right way hitting her spot over and over, "don't s-stop baby please" I feel her thighs tighten on my shoulders and she holds my face into her coming on my fingers I work my fingers some more as she rides out the orgasm her walls clenching my fingers she finally relaxes trembling slightly. I lean down licking her clean my lips and chin are soaked with her slick I kiss up her stomach to her lips **"god I missed how sweet you taste"** she kisses me gliding her tongue over my lips

"Promise you won't leave me again"

I look down at her those perfect green eyes glassy and full of lust  _ **"I promise baby"**_.


	3. Big Bad Deputy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob finds out a dark secret his kitten kept from him.

Nick entered the bar looking around for Izzy and Sharky when he spots you, you're backed against the wall with your hood pulled up talking with Sharky

"Holy fuck is that (Y/N)?"

he whispered to himself, he ran over pushing Sharky outta the way pulling you into a bear hug "Jesus kid I'd never thought I'd see you again" you look up tears welling in your eyes "Nick I'm so sorry, they just came and took me knocking me out with some drug..I" Nick wiped your tears away "Kiddo you did nothin wrong it was those fuckin Seeds that did this, you never gotta be sorry about that" he finally let go "are ya here by yourself?" He looked around eyeing people over "No I'm with Jess I found her when I ran away" Nick smiled "good shes one tough s.o.b you'll be safe with her".

Jess and I start to head back toward the bar I reach down grabbing and dusting off my hat "you look ridiculous with that" she smiles at me fixing it atop my head _ **"um I look amazing in this fuckin hat thank you very much"**_ she laughs pulling me down to kiss her. We walk back in looking for Sharky we finally find him in the back booth "Izzy Nicks here!" Nick turns and laughs "whats with the hat?"

I groan rolling my eyes "It goes with her outfit, my big bad Deputy" Jess says snickering, I chuckle then look down at Nicks hand

_**"the fuck is that?"**_ I grab his hand

"nothing let go Izz"

_'Jess stepped away when her cell went off',_

_**"holy shit you're married!? Who settled for your ass?"** _

Nick laughs "nice you asshole, yall remember Kim? We tied the knot about 2 years ago. Shes amazing Izzy you'll love her"

I slap his shoulder grabbing on to it _**"as long as she makes you happy I'm happy for you Nicky"** _ Jess grabs my hand "w-we **gotta** go" she looks up at me tugging my hand (somethins up she's never sounds scared) we get outside the door and I see the kid running toward Jess's car

_**"whats wrong?"**_ I pull her to me "Jacob and John Seed are on there way to the bar someone ratted out the kid we gotta go" I kiss her head _**"go on, get outta here" I toss her my house keys "Im stayin at my uncle's old place stay there until I come get ya"**_ she smiles running back to her car and taking off up the road.

I turn back into the bar heading to the counter _**"Mary you still got your pops shot gun under there?"**_ Mary looks wide eyed and a couple other people turn and look at me "Izzy.." she says, I go behind grabbing it from under the counter and slinging the bandaler onto my chest _**"I promise no blood will make it into the bar, just keep everyone in here"** _ Sharky looks over to the door watching me walking out loading Mays shotgun "Shit, Hurk Nick come on".

I stand out next to the door when a Huge white truck pulls up, John hops outta the passengers side and a 6 foot plus attractive red head gets out of the driver side hes wearing an old army jacket, grey t-shirt and blue jeans with his combat boots, sporting a side piece with a red handled hunting knife **(of course the enemys good looking)**.

I stand in front of the door as they approach _**"If I were you I'd turn around and leave boys"**_ John lets out a huff and the other stands there with his arms crossed sizing me up "Get outta the way _Deputy_ we're here to retrieve someone" John says walking toward me I point the shotgun at him _**"Don't temp me perv the kids already gone"** _ John scoffs walking toward me I cock the gun and shoot Johns falls back and the other mans on me in a second grabbing the gun, I pull my pistol putting it under his chin, John lets out a laugh "I'm _fine_ Jacob they missed" he snaps confidently pulling himself together _**"actually I hit exactly what I wanted too"**_ nodding toward his trench coat, there's a giant hole going through the side and out the back missing his leg by hair. John growls coming over ready to attack "You **fucking bitch** you'll pay for this to be fixed!"(hes more upset over the coat then me shooting at him what a freak)

I shove Jacob back looking him over _**"you're both gonna leave now before I decorate the ground with that perverts insides"**_ Jacob looks at me confused and I turn to John _**"I ever catch you alone I'll string you up by your balls, you hear me now git!"** _ I bark. Jacob turns to John "what is she talking about?" John turns toward the truck "Nothing brother shes just a filthy sinner spewing **_lies_** " I chuckle _**"that so? Last time I checked I didn't force a 16 year to suck my cock in my brothers house"**_

I look over at the Red head whos fumming his eyes are dark _(WHY did my kitten keep that from me, oh he's gonna pay)_ "John get in the fucking truck" he demands the fire burning in his eyes as he watches his brother "NOW!" John glares at me getting back into the truck Jacob gets in punching John in the face so hard it knocks him out, pulling up he rolls his window down looking at me "See you soon pup" he smirks and he takes off **(that wasn't weird)**.


	4. Out of the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter.

The ride back to Josephs was quiet, well of course it would be Jacob had knocked John completely out after finding out he had violated them. John had started to wake up only to find his older brother shooting daggers threw him, he wanted to look away but 'The Deputy' had outed him and now he will take his punishment but he will get his revenge (they belong to me and me alone I will get my lamb back and no one will stop me) Jacob got out of the truck walking around to pull him out by his collar dragging him to the church John was tripping over his feet he couldn't get a grip as Jacob pulled him faster and rougher.

Joseph was walking around the front of the church holding his rosary saying a small prayer when the doors whipped open and John was tossed to his knees,

"Either you tell Joseph what you've done or I will"

Jacob growled down at his younger brother. Joseph walked over looking down at John "What has happened Jacob?" He tears his eyes off John "It seems our dear baby brother had his way with our missing flock" Joseph took a deep breath through his nose calming himself he didn't want to believe it "how did this come to light brother" John kept his eyes on Joseph "The new Deputy told me" he nodded and pushed his glasses back up "So you believe an outsider over your own brother, John is many things but someone who would take advantage of a child he is not" (I'm actually out of the woods) John thought, Joseph reached down helping John up he reaches out holding on to Johns cheeks bringing there foreheads together "But..If i find out other wise John you will feel my _**Wrath**_ do you understand me?" John looked down and whispered "Yes Joseph",

Jacob stormed outta the church he couldn't believe any of this (did they lie, or is John lying why would the deputy bring this up?) He's quite confused and he doesn't like it. Jacob climbs up into his truck (I gotta find em get some answers) he starts the truck up and leaves the compound he decides to drive back to the bar maybe the Deputy can shine some light on this situation but he needs to remember these people of Hope County will be the enemy soon.


	5. You & Jess Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess tells you about the first time she met Izzy Boshaw,

Back at the Bar Izzy walked over to Sharky and Nick _**"I'm gonna head out to check on Jess, I'll text you guys later"**_ Nick and Sharky raised their beers and nodded to her going back to drinking, she looked at Mary May who tapped her cheek and Izzy walked over and gave her a peck _ **"Night angel"**_ "Night Izzy". She walked out of the bar heading to the back when she saw Jacob Seed standing beside her truck

_"Evening Dep, you and I need to have a chat"_

Izzy walked over unlocking her truck

_**"Nah"** _

she opened her door only for him to slam it shut, Izzy turned and looked at him raising her eyebrows surprised.

_**"Uh excuse me, who the fuck do you think you are old man"** _

Jacob chuckled,  _"Look I don't like you kid but I need to know why you said all that shit about John"_

Izzy looked at him confused,

_**"yeah number 1 not a fuckin kid, and 2 because your brother pretty much mouth raped a kid and I don't take to kindly to that, (Y/N) told me everything that bastard did to them, for being 'men' of god yall are pretty fucked up"** _

Jacob stepped closer to her glaring

_"You know nothing of the Men we are you little bitch" he growled_ ,

She reached a hand down tapping her pistol 

_**"If you were smart you wouldn't try it asshole".** _

Izzy grabbed the handle to her door staring down at the dirt before looking up at him

_**"look if the kid turns out to be lying I'll personally come apologize"** _

Jacob nods and stands back as she opens her door and gets in

_**"oh and Seed.."** _

Jacob turned and answered with a _hmm_? as he headed back to his truck

_**"This is a little fight y'all are planning, you won't win I'll make sure of it "** _

she smirked pulling away down the driveway.

Jacob opened his door getting in  _(I'm gonna have fun with that one)._

_~~_

Jess and the kid drove outta Falls End turning to head into the Whitetail Mountains

"It'll be a bit before we reach Izzys place"

you sat back in the seat pulling your hood up "Im gonna rest then" Jess reached over and held your hand "I promise we'll be safe no one knows about this place so no one will come looking" she smiles looking out on the road you look over at her "So is Izzy a good person? Like does she treat you well?". Jess let out a sigh then laughed "Isabelle is... unique anyone she meets usually ends up liking her, she..just has this draw to her" you nod "Shes kinda scary I mean like shes 6ft pretty tall for a girl" Jess laughs "I think thats why people like her, as long as I've known her she takes care of people, protects them. She and I met offically when I just turned 18 she was 22 but I knew about her from around town and being a Boshaw. I was in the Spread Eagle having a good night then a fight broke out it was pretty bad bottles smashing tables breaking and I'm caught in the middle. Then I was taken to the floor when I heard yelling and bodies being tossed like rag dolls a strong pair of hands pulled me up and I was being held tight to someone it was Izzy all she had to yell was _ **'Enough'** _ and no one fought her on it because you'd lose the fight no matter how many there were everyone scattered after that. She picked me up and sat me on the bar helping me clean the beer off me when we finally locked eyes it was like a spark".

You looked at Jess and laughed

"Yeah I know its cheesy but she felt it too when she just kept holding my hand looking at me like I was the only one in the room, so after that we just kept seeing eachother it was always great too get outta school and she'd be waiting by her truck for me out front and she always had amazing dates planned, never a dull moment with Izzy". Jess pulled onto a dirt road but you almost missed it, surrounded by trees and the drive covered by grass. After driving for 10 more minutes you both arrive at a huge cabin it was well built from what you saw, Jess got out and walked toward the place you could see the skip in her step "Have you been here before?" You asked, Jess blushed "heh yeah.. plenty of times, After her uncle died god rest his soul he left everything to Izzy" you walked inside with her (well atleast no one will come looking this far out).


	6. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy kicks the hornets nest and doesn't realize the shit storm comin her way.

_Two weeks have passed since the little run in with Jacob Seed and Jess is still out at your place with the kid and so far everythings good with them._

Sheriff Whitehorse walks in placing 7 more missing persons cases on your desk _**"Jesus when are we gonna actually do something about these people? Every week more people go missing only to find em with one of the Seeds"**_. The Sheriff sighs and runs his hand over his face "Ain't much we can do Dep until people start getting hurt or killed " Izzy runs her fingers through her hair _**"What if I can get evidence that they're not just some bible thumpers but it goes deeper, then can we call out to someone who can actually bring the hammer down?"** _ Earl stands there thinking it over then he nods "Yes but its gotta be by the book none of this cowboy shit you do Boshaw" you grin grabbing your hat _**"Of course Sheriff I'll go by the book" (long as I don't get caught)** _ Izzy left the station pulling out her cellphone.

2 missed calls Joey Hudson 1 voice mail,  
3 texts

Izzy pulls up the texts 2 are from Jess asking what she wants for dinner and the other is Sharky wanting to hang out.

**2:01pm**  
Izzy  
Anything you make will be great baby, I get off at 7.

                                     Jess  
Okay Izz <3 be safe.  
**2:07pm**

Izzy  
Hey Shark wanna go on a stakeout?

**2:08pm**

  
  
Sharky  
Fuck yeah! Can Hurk come? Cuz he's already here and I kinda already said yes.

Izzy laughed sittin in her truck "jesus Shark" (well whats the worst that could happen?).

Izzy  **2:10pm**  
Sure the more the merrier be ready in 15, I'm leavin now.

Izzy arrived back home at midnight sneaking in quietly, her shirt was torn revealing her blue lace bra she was covered in brusies and tiny cuts her lower lip was split open. Jess came storming out of their bedroom

"Isabelle Boshaw do you have any idea how fucking worried.."

Jess stopped in her tracks looking over Izzy "Oh my god baby what happened!?" she pulled her into the kitchen flipping on more lights, Izzy hopped up on the counter wincing holding her ribs _ **"You should see the other guys"** _ she chuckled.

Jess grabbed a cloth wetting the corner and bringing it to Izzys lip "What happened?, who did this?" Izzy took the cloth holding it to her lip _ **(Fuck shes gonna be pissed) "Lets just say it involves Sharky, Hurk and I and it went downhill faster than I anticipated"**_ Jess shook her head and looked up at her "Are you gonna get fired?" Izzy laughed reaching in pulling out her phone _ **"No but I may get a promotion"**_.

Just then Sharky and Hurk ran in slamming the door making Jess jump _ **"Jesus christ you two I said go the fuck home"** _ Hurk layed on the floor gasping and Sharky stood bent over both hands on his knees out of breath "We were but those fucking Seeds are out looking for us!" Jess turned back slowly to you her eyes burning into you a dangerous glare on her face "Isabelle Rae Boshaw what the fuck did you do!?" Just then a pair of headlights come shining through the front windows and more then one car doors slam shut, Izzy hopped off the counter grabbing the shotgun from beside the fridge she walked over and peeked out the window.

_**"Ah Fuck."** _


	7. No self Control & Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy tells about the hours previous.

**11 hours earlier**

Izzy arrived at Moon Flower Trailer Park, Sharky and Hurk are walkin out with two bags in tow "So who we stakin out?" Sharky asked climbing in the truck. She pulled out from the Park _**"The Seeds we need actual evidence they're taking people and were gonna get it, now y'all need anything cuz this is gonna be a long night"** _ we decided to stop at the gas station heading into Falls End I handed Sharky my card _ **"Go nuts, just get my coffee"**_ 10 minutes later Sharky and Hurk are walking out with bags of snacks and drinks. Sharky climbs in handing me my coffee _**"Wow you actually remembered"**_ he smiles and pulls his smokes out "So like where are we gonna hide chica there gonna see this green demon a mile away" Izzy laughs _**"were leaving this at Nicks and then were gonna hike out behind Johns place he has a dock out near the river and we can just crawl up the hillside and find our spot".**_

Its about 6pm nothing interesting had happened Izzy watched John from her binoculars he's the only one home, "Iz this is uh pretty boring" Sharky and Hurk were sitting beside the fence tossing m&ms into each others mouths. _ **"To be honest I never said it was gonna be fun"** _ Izzy decided to get closer _**"y'all stay here"**_ she hopped the fence and snuck over to the side door leading into his kitchen,

John was making coffee talking on his phone "You were suppose to follow them! What the fuck am I paying you for? I expected results by now you're nothing but a disappointment!" Izzy looked in to the kitchen John was pissed he slammed his phone on the table. "Do not fear my little lamb I will have you back soon" the smile that crawled across Johns lips made Izzys blood run cold Sharky saw the look on her face an hopped the fence he made his way over grabbing her arm "Don't.." Izzy looked back at John _ **(Fucking sick bastard).**_

Sharky pulled her back to the side of the house when the front door opened the sound of heavy foot steps filled the Ranch

"Finally Jacob what took so long?" Jacob grunted and shucked his pack off next to the kitchen table

"I was busy training my men"

John scoffed "Where is Joe I thought he was riding with you?"

He nodded to the door "He's still in the truck having a 'moment' ".

Joseph came in a few moments later, the next hour was perfect Izzy got everything she needed on her phone "Come on Iz we got it lets go" Izzy shook her head _**"Just a couple more minutes maybe we can get more."**_ The Seeds all sat at the table eating dinner "they almost look normal" Sharky sat beside Izzy sharin a smoke with Hurk "come on Shark lets just go she can handle herself" he shook his head "I ain't leavin her".

"So John"

he looked over at his older brother "Joe and I passed the Deputys truck on the way up here thought about bringing her along make this night interesting" Jacob smirked at John amd Joseph shook his head, "So who is this Deputy" Faith chimmed in "Shes a filthy sinner also she ruined my trench coat" John glared at his food stabbing the meat with his fork Izzy covered her mouth and laughed "You know my chosen are on the trail of our missing flock, said the kid was last seen with that Jess Black" John scoffed (so were his men) "Well have them bring her to me I'd enjoy pulling the information outta her" that same sick and sadistic smile was on Johns face "You'd have to get through the Deputy first brother thats her girlfriend" Jacob added "Then it'll make far more exciting when shes begging me to stop..." at that moment Izzy lost every inch of self control she had

"Izzy Don't!"

She ran into the kitchen tackling John outta his chair taking him to the ground she swung her fist back colliding with his face the lovely sound of his nose breaking under her fist brought a grin to her face John yelled in pain Sharky ran in grabbing Izzy

"Shit! Fuckin hell, Iz enough"

she elbowed Sharky off her going back to grab John by the front of his shirt he hit her back splitting her lip

_**"YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR JESS AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"** _

Joseph looked to Jacob "Will you help him already?" Faith stood behind the father shaking, her hands placed on his shoulders he reached up taking her hand "everything is fine Faith" she didn't understand how he could stay so calm when the Deputy was on John like a rabid dog. Jacob got up grabbing Izzy by her jacket ripping her off and tossing her back into Sharky. He pulled his gun from his holster pointing it at them he helped John up "You fucking bitch I'll make you pay for this!" Izzy laughed at the way John sounded with his broken nose _**"Wanna go for round two pervert lets go"** _ Jacob pulled the hammer back on his pistol

"Enough you're both acting like children now call in the other one I know he's out there"

Hurk peeked in raising his hands "I told you we shoulda left" Izzy shook her head "living room now lets go" Jacob kept his gun on them walking in with Joe and Faith, John was busy looking for something to stop the bleeding.

Everyone in your kitchen is starring at you _**"yall expect me too not defend my woman?"** _ Izzy pulled Jess closer, Earl stood up pulling his cuffs out "We gotta take you in" Izzy turned putting her hands behind her back, Jess was holding back a laugh

_**"What babe?"** _

Izzy looked at her "well usually I'm the one getting cuffed" she smirked at her then Izzy leaned down kissing Jess passionately _ **"maybe I'll let you try it out when we don't have a house full of people"**_ Jess grinned at her. Earl walked out with Izzy putting her in the back of the squad car "Joey can you Sharky and Hurk watch the kid?" Joey smiled at her "of course hun" Jess grabbed Izzys stuff and her truck keys walking out with Pratt.


	8. Booking didn't go as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy enjoys torturing Staci.

  
The ride to the station was pretty boring mostly because Earl wouldn't shut up about me minding my manners since the Seeds would be there also, **(like I was gonna miss my chance of torturing someone).** When we pulled into the station it had started raining the cold droplets felt great against my cuts, Earl decided to put on a show of dragging me in and yellin at me "After this little fucking stunt you're suspended Boshaw!" He shoved her into the chair next to Pratts desk _**"Like I give a shit old man"**_ Izzy shouted back at him

John and his brothers stood in Earls office filling out the papers to file charges. Izzy leaned back in the chair her chest just about falling out of her ripped shirt **(fuck I loved this shirt too)** , Pratt and Jess walked in heading over to her Staci sat down in his chair Izzy could feel his eyes on her she didn't mind really Staci was pretty good lookin but now wasn't the time to torture the poor kid (or is it) she smirked at the thought then got a smack up side the head from Jess

"Behave yourself" she said before smiling and sitting on her lap

_**"what?? I'm bein good-ish".** _

Izzy looked over at Pratt _**"once you can tear your eyes off my tits could you uncuff me or do you have other plans big boy?"**  Izzy bit her lip looking him over, _Staci's face turned bright red before shuffling out from behind his desk digging in his pocket for the keys

"uh. Yeah here Isabelle" he ran his hand nervously through his brown locks after uncuffing her.

She laughed (oh I gotta torture him now) once her hands were free she ran them up Jess's back, Staci went back to sit down avoiding eye contact. Izzy pulled Jess closer _**"think we could invite Pratt here some night to join us princess?"**_ Izzy started kissing up her neck nibbling lightly

"Izzy.." she drawled her name out as she wiggled in her lap,

Pratts eyes were huge looking at the both of you his mouth was slightly opened _ **"What do you think about that Staci, wanna have a night of fun with us?"** _ Izzy ran her hand up her side cupping her breast squeezing slightly only for Jess to let out a whimper. She knew you were fucking with Pratts head but she wouldn't actually mind if Izzy really wanted too.

Pratt just sat there looking over you two dumbfounded _**"think I broke em babe"** _ Izzy laughed kissing her cheek. Earl walked outta his office "Pratt are you finished booking her yet?" Staci shook his head trying to focus "um.. just about sir" he finished typing up everything "I gotta take you back to the cells Iz" she shrugged patting Jess's thigh so she could get up,

Izzy stood up and pulled her into a kiss reaching back to grab her ass which made her let out a _squeak_ Izzy pulled back looking down at her _**"that was a cute noise"** _ Jess blushed "shut up, I'll be waiting here for you" Staci walked over grabbing Izzys arm tightly "come on", The Seeds walked outta the office thanking the Sheriff before walking through the bull pen John decided to stop and look at Jess he studied her briefly before speaking "You must be the girlfriend of that heathen" he stepped toward her, Jess stepped back glaring at him Izzy growled pulling at Staci's grip on her arm "Get away from me John" he turned looking at her giving that wicked smile that made Izzy feel sick _**"Pratt let me go or so help me god"** _ he pulled her back "elbow me" he whispered in her ear.

Izzy shoved her arm back into his stomach and tore from his grip going back over to Jess pulling her behind her back, Izzy stepped up too John _**"I'll have no problem killing you right here fucker"**_ she was right in his face pushing her chest into his

"Oh _Deputy_ "

he smiled pushing back into her chest enjoying it a little too much as he could look down seeing the blue lace of her bra and how she spilled outta it. Joseph placed his hand on Johns shoulder "Come brother let us go" Izzy looked over the three brothers (if they weren't a bunch of crazy fucks she wouldn't mind jumping all three) Izzy smirked _**"better run home John, you don't wanna upset your daddy here"** _ she snickered Joseph stepped closer

"Its Father, my _child_ "

he said calmly placing his hand on her shoulder, she wasn't having that only to grab his wrist and flip his arm behind his back quickly pinning him to the near by desk Izzy put her other hand on the back of his head pushing down hard _**"Don't ever touch me again you fucking freak"** _ Jacob quickly moved behind her knocking Jess to the ground pulling out his red hunting knife putting it to her throat _"Let. Him. Go"_ he snarled in her ear Izzy let go putting her hands up in surrender, Earl and Staci had their guns pulled pointed at the Seeds "Everyone outta my fucking station now!" The sheriff shouted. Jacob brought his knife back putting it away Izzy shoved Jacob before she moved over pulling Jess up and both brothers helped Joseph up walking swiftly outta the station, Jess grabbed on to her holding Izzy tight against her. Earl shook his head walking back into his office slamming the door.

Jacob and John walked out with Joseph in tow before he pulled from his brothers grasps

"Enough!, I'm fine"

he adjusted his glasses "We have to prepare our bunkers, from what the Voice has told and shown me either she will destroy the project or help us proceed through Edens Gate" he turned looking back at the station "We need too be ready for the hell that is _Isabelle Boshaw_ " both brothers answered "Yes Joseph" they walked back to Jacobs truck getting in and heading back to the compound.


	9. The Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arresting The Father goes south.

  
It's been 3 weeks since the incident at Johns Ranch, Izzys laying in bed with Jess and Staci. Pratts cell started ringin he pulled himself off Izzy "H-Hello?" he said sleepily "oh Sheriff yeah we'll be right in" he hung up getting up looking for his jeans "Iz we gotta head in that Marshals here" Izzy leaned over kissing Jess _ **"See you later princess"** _ Jess groaned rolling back over to sleep. Izzy stood up on the bed buttoning her jeans, Staci tossed her green button up _**"Thanks babe"** _ Izzy hopped off the bed grabbing her boots on the way out, Pratt shut the bedroom door and they headed out. Izzy and pratt climbed up in her truck the beautiful beast roared to life and they headed too the Station "Um Iz?" Pratt was fixing his shirt "I think you have my shirt" he chuckled _**"Well I'm driving so help me out"** _ she smirked, he leaned over the console and reached over unbuttoning the shirt Izzy moved her arm so he could get closer, Pratt let out a growl and kissed her neck _**"Easy babe"** _ Izzy rubbed his back _ **"once we arrest these freaks we can mess around, just us"** _ he looked at her and she leaned over and kissed his lips quick _**"So for now be good"** _ she smirked.

They arrived at the station and hopped outta the truck Pratt came over fixing her shirt and Joey came out "Aw man did I miss something good?" Izzy laughed _ **"Naw just Stace had my shirt and vise versa"**_ Joey raised an eyebrow then it hit her "ohhh Nice grab Pratt" Joey grinned and Pratt started blushing "this Marshals a dick so Earl told me to come tell you Boshaw to Behave" Izzy laughed _**"sure sure"**_. Earl was in the middle of the bullpen talking with the Federal Marshal "We can take the chopper in" the man was reading over papers "sounds good your Deputys ready?" Earl looked over to us we all nodded I strapped both pistols to my leg holsters and grabbed my shot gun. We headed up to the roof everyone was getting in _**"Staci"** _ he stopped and came over I pulled him into a kiss _**"Lets do this quickly so we can continue where we left off"**_ Pratt smiled and got into the front seat I got in the back buckling in "Take us up Pratt" we flew over the Henbane heading toward Josephs Island. We landed in the middle of the compound "Hudson and the Marshal we'll be on my front, Boshaw take my back" We got outta the chopper and made our way toward the church, Josephs people were heavily armed. We arrived at the doors "Hudson keep watch, Rook on me" we opened the doors and walked in Joseph was standing on the podium shirtless his followers filled the pews

"Something is coming, you can feel it can't you?. That we are creeping toward the Edge...and there will be a reckoning. That is why we started The Project. Because we know what happens next. They will come. They will try to take from us. Take our guns. Take our Freedom.. Take our faith".

Josephs voice was booming through the church, I kept my hand on my pistol.

"We will not let them. We will not let their greed or their immortality, or their depravity hurt us anymore! There will be no more sufferring!.

The Marshal finally had enough "Joseph Seed I have a warrant for your arrest for suspicion of kidnapping with intent to harm! Now I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see em!". Joseph raised his hand slowly

"Here they are... the locusts in our garden.. you see they've come for me" his followers started to gather in front of him yelling and trying to protect him. 

"They've come to take me away from you..to destroy all that we have built!"

The followers started getting louder and threatening, the Marshal put his hand on his weapon "All of you back down!" Earl put his hand up "Everyone just relax, no need too get violent". I stood back smirking look Joseph over, his people started to dissipate walking out of the church. Josephs siblings started walking up on the podium, Jacob standing cross armed behind Joseph, Faith beside him and John in the back glaring up a storm. Joseph stood with his hands high "I saw when the lamb opened the First Seal and I heard. As it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say come and see!"

\- "Step Forward!"- 

"And I saw and behold it was a Whitehorse.." Joseph turned looking directly at me "and Hell followed with Him" I smiled stepping toward him he placed his wrist out in front of me "Boshaw cuffed this son of a bitch" I pulled my cuffs out _ **"With pleasure"**_ I grabbed his wrists cuffing them and pulling them behind his back. Both brothers glared and the girl just stood there watching "God will not let you take me" I scoffed pushing him forward _**"yeah yeah, just walk".**_ We came outta the church more followers started showing up "Lets go Rook, stay on the path" we were getting closer when they started throwing rocks the Marshal pulled his gun firing it into the air, I shoved Joseph in the chopper his people were pulling at the doors "Pratt get us in the air!" We started taking off one woman wouldn't let go of the Marshal I pulled my pistol shooting her in the head, she dropped to the ground. Another man climbed up the front jumping into the blades "Oh fuck!, everyone brace for impac.." We crashed.

The faint sound of singing could be heard.

_Amazing grace_   
_How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me.._

I opened my eyes he was gone everyone else knocked out "Sheriff its Nancy over, come in Sheriff is everything okay over" I started reaching for the headset when a hand grabbed me it was The Father. "Dispatch" -"oh my god"- "Everythings fine here, no need to call anyone" Nancy gasped "Praise be to you Father" My eyes grew wide _ **"You fucking bitch"**_ Joseph grabbed my face "No one is coming to save you, I told you god would not let you take me" he made his way outta the chopper his people showing up in trucks. They gathered around him "everythings going according to gods plan, Im still here with you. The first seal has been broken, The collapse has begun. And we will take what we need." He's standing on the truck "and we will preserve what we have, and we will kill all those who stand in our way. And these harbingers of doom will see the truth!" -"We gotta get outta here, we gotta get outta here"- the father raised his arms toward the sky

"BEGIN THE REAPING!"

his people started coming toward the chopper, Hudson undid her buckle and they grabbed her _ **"Shit! Joey"**_ I grabbed her leg pulling her back. They pulled harder dragging her out next they got Pratt "Fuck get offin me, Izzy!" I pulled at my buckle _**"Staci! Hang on"** _ The Marshal got out as they were grabbing the sheriff the chopper caught fire "Let the sinners burn" I got out dropping to the roof and crawling out "After them!" I ran threw the woods as fast as I could. _**"Fuckin hell"**_ I pulled my phone out hiding behind some trees, I dialed Jess's number "Iz-" _**"Fuck Jess get everything together find Sharky and get the kid outta here The Cults taken the whole departme-"**_ the phone cut out No Signal _**"Son of a bitch"** _ I shoved my phone back in my pocket and grabbed my pistols twelve in each mag plus one in the chamber along with my extra mags on my belt. I followed the fence until I reached a trailer I watched the Marshal go inside, I follwed behind him "Shit Rook I thought they grabbed you" I shook my head

_**"We gotta get the fuck outta here".** _


	10. Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit sorry bout that

  
Jess pulled the phone away from her face "Izzy? Crap, no signal" she set her phone down on the island, "Sharky" he looked up from the tv "whats up chica" Jess started grabbing backpacks "somethings happened, we gotta get to my uncle Dutch's bunker. Help me get packed" Sharky got up helping Jess grab extra ammo and clothes. Jess walked into the guest room "come on kid we gotta leave cults up to somethin and Izzys in trouble" (Y/N) got up and got dressed walking out and grabbing Jess's bow for her "is Izzy okay? She's not hurt is she?" Jess shook her head "I don't think she is but she was scared and shes never scared, come on we've got everything lets get goin".

Izzy and the Marshal took cover in the trailer "there's a truck outside lets grab what we can and get outta here" Izzy nodded and grabbed the rifle off the gun rack. The sounds of yelling started getting louder outside the trailer ("I think the Sinners went this way!") Izzy smashed the window _ **"get that truck goin I'll cover you"** _ cultists came running out of the woods Izzy pulled up her rifle picking them off one by one. Burke ran toward the truck getting in the driver seat luckily the keys were in the ignition, Izzy heard the truck start up and she vaulted out the window she ran over hopping in the bed and banged on the side with her hand, the Marshal floored it out of Josephs compound and onto the main road. Izzy kept watch for more peggies Burke opened the back window of the truck "It'll take a bit but we're heading to Missoula and getting the National Guard here, this was more than I signed up for." Izzy laughed, just then 2 armored Edens Gate trucks pulled out of a dirt road and began speeding up _**"Shit! Burke floor it"**_ he started going faster Izzy pulled up her rifle aiming for the driver after 4 hits she gets him and the truck vears into the other truck causing them to crash "Haha! Take that!" Burke yelled "Holy shit is that a plane!?" Izzy watched the horror unfold as a black plane came into view shooting out the bridge they were on. The Marshal swerved and went off the bridge, Izzy jumped out landing in the lake below.

Izzy woke up coughing on the shore she could hear yelling and dogs barking. She sat up looking over as the Marshal was taken by the peggies "I AM A GOD DAMN FEDERAL MARSHAL!" - "I think this one needs a little Faith". Just when Izzy was gonna stand up she felt a barrel against her head _**"fuck.."**_ \- "get up now, nice an easy" she stood up putting her hands up and turned toward the man _**"I ain't a peggie so ya know don't fucking shoot"**_ the man laughed "holy shit, Izzy?" she squinted in the darkness _ **"Dutch?"**_ The older man pulled her into a hug "lets get back to my bunker Jess is waitin on you".

Izzy and Dutch navigated through his Island and back to his under ground bunker. Jess, Sharky and the kid were all waiting in Dutches kitchen when Izzy walked in soaking wet "Baby!" Jess jumped up running over and tackling her _**"Hey beautiful, watch it I'm soaked"**_ Jess pulled Izzy to their bedroom in the bunker "I brought everything I could, here's some clothes" Jess handed Izzy her extra Deputy outfit _ **"thanks baby"**_ Izzy kissed Jess's cheek and got undressed. Sharky came in with his eyes covered "You decent chica?", _**"yeah shark"** _ he uncovered his eyes and walked in "what the hell happened?" Izzy took a deep breath _**"after arrestin Father nutcase we got him out too the chopper and all his sheep went fuckin nuts, one of em climbed up on the chopper in the air and threw themselves into the blades and we crashed. Once I came too Joseph was gone and everyone was still out then he came back said some shit and took everyone except me and the Marshal we got away until a plane blew up the bridge"**_ Jess latched onto Izzys waist and held her tight "Jesus Izz".

Dutch came in a few hours later Jess was cuddled up with Izzy on the couch "come on kid I need to talk with you" she nodded and gently pulled Jess offin her. They walked down to his work shop _**"whats up Dutch?"** _ He stood against desk looking over maps "This is bad kid, from what I'm hearin the Cults blown up everyway outta Hope County, along with kidnapping every body they can get their hands on" Izzy shook her head _ **"I gotta get the sheriff's department back, have you heard where they've taken them?"** _ Dutch turned around shutting the door and flipping the radio on. Johns voiced flowed through the speakers _"...to anyone hiding Deputy Boshaw, I will make this clear you will be made to Atone a thousand times over for hiding this wretched Sinner from the project thats a promise. Also Deputy if you're listening you may want to turn yourself in or I'll just have to keep up my little games with Hudson"_ Izzy heard Joey scream out in pain before the broadcast cut out _**"Son of a bitch"**_ she put her hands over her face letting out a deep sigh _**"I gotta go save her"** _ Dutch nodded pulling out more maps "I've had people keeping tabs on the Seeds, they've boughten just about every piece of land in Hope County along with those old military bunkers. I think thats where they're hiding out" Izzy walked over looking at the map markers "one in Holland Valley, the Henbane and the McKinley Damn in the Whitetail mountains" Dutch pointed them all out on the map.

Izzy packed up everything she'll need for the trip back into Holland Valley. Jess was still sleeping on the couch when she went back in Izzy kissed her _**"love you"** _ Jess smiled and rolled back over. Izzy left the bunker clutching her pistol she followed the path back to the road running into multiple peggies ("Its her! Use the bliss bullets") Izzy shot off a couple rounds ducking behind a tree _**"shit"** _ she peaked out watching for the right moment. Just then a woman came around the tree and Izzy grabbed her putting the gun to her temple and pulling her out with her as a shield the other peggies shot at them Izzy picked them off before putting a round in the womans head, "Shit kid you alright?" Dutch's voice came threw the radio on her hip. Izzy reached down pulling it off her belt _**"yeah I'm fine, almost at the road"** _ Izzy heard his sigh of relief "okay kid be careful Dutch out".

Izzy found an old truck by the road she broke the window to unlock the door and got in, she reached down pulling out different wires to hotwire it. The truck roared to life and she pulled up her map looking over the best route to find the bunker, Izzy drove for a bit avoiding any other cars coming her way by cutting into a dirt road. As she got closer to Falls End her radio chirped to life "This is Mary May the peggies have taken the town I don't know how much longer we can hold out" Izzy gripped the steering wheel harder making her knuckles go white she reached over grabbing the radio _ **"Mary? Its Izzy I'm almost to town just hang on a bit longer"** _ when she didn't reply Izzy got angry pushing the accelerator harder. Falls end came into view houses were burning, people were screaming and crying being thrown into white vans by peggies _**"holy fuckin christ".**_


End file.
